


Ocean Kingdom

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [12]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He was king of it all.





	Ocean Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> AU Merman Mother Milk

He is the king of the mermaids and mermen, ruler of all that dwells inside the salty blue. His palace made out shipwrecks and pirate bones, a throne made from lost gold and gems.

The fish swim wild, the coral grows and moves with the current. It hums with the voice of the sea. The beauty and the savagery, birth and death, from seaweed to electric eels the coral hums about it all.

He swims to the bottom of the ocean; his fingertips graze sand and seaweed; his tail swishes and sways; scales the colour of emeralds and dark ruby glimmering.


End file.
